


Special Edition: Everything You Need to Know About the Wedding of the Century

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The president, the Admiral, and the XO are getting married on happy!Earth 2.0 and the fleet press is on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Edition: Everything You Need to Know About the Wedding of the Century

“You know, I think Playa just rewrote what was supposed to be my obituary.”

Laura looked up and caught Bill’s wince. She grasped his fingers and Saul scooted closer to nudge his leg with his knee. They’d delayed today for almost a year to make sure Ellen’s miracle was a sure thing but Bill was still haunted by what might have been. What almost was. 

“Turn to page eight,” Saul ordered. “They’ve run four frakking columns guessing when we first fell in love.” 

Bill perked up and flipped to the opinion section. After a few moments, he chuckled. “They’re all wrong. I fell in love with Saul a hundred years ago. He looks his age, too.” Saul took advantage of his close proximity to knee his lover, hard this time. 

“And, well,” Bill continued after glaring at Saul, “Laura had me at ‘we’ve got to start making babies.’” 

Saul’s guffaws crescendoed with Laura’s giggles. He glanced over at her and winked. “If we’re all being honest, I think we were both done for the first time Madame Legs went up a ladder.” 

Laura rolled her eyes and stood gracefully. “You’re both pigs. I’m going to get ready. I’ll try to remember why I agreed to this while I’m in the shower.” 

She flounced her shoulders and headed for the stairs. Bill reached out and grasped Saul’s hand. 

“How’d we get so lucky that woman agreed to be our bride?” 

Saul grinned and leaned over to press a kiss to his temple. “I don’t know, maybe it’s just fate. A new fairy tale. The one where the two cranky old Viper jocks get the princess.” 

Bill nuzzled into Saul’s head and laughed. Frak fate. It was his wedding day and the Gods themselves couldn’t have imagined a better happy ending.


End file.
